User blog:Link4908/Hello Everyone
Hello everybody. I'm a newcomer, yes, but I wrote this blog to introduce myself to whoever is on this wiki. I am Link4908. I'm an avid collecter of ANYTHING involving scary movies. Scary movies have been my preferred choice of entertainment, I love it. Your probably thinking - "What does this have to do with "The Amazing World of Gumball fanfiction"? Well, ever since last month I have been hooked on Cartoon Networks many shows - and TAWOG impressed me. So I thought - "Maybe I can write my own stories on this show." But then came a problen - who was I gonna show my stories to? First, I went to Fanfiction.net, but everyone there (save for a few) were negative on my stories. So I terminated my account there and was back at the drawing board. In my last ditch effort, I Googled "Gumball fanfiction websites". That's when I discovered this place. Here I reqd tons of great Gumball fanon stories and found the community here to be suprisingly friendly. Then I said "This is where I should've started writing." And that's why I am here writing this introduction blog. For those who wanna see how good of a fanfiction writer I am, see a preview of my current Gumball fanfiction saga - "The Murderer". The Murderer The night is not a time to be awake. It is a time when creepiness and paranoia sets in. Every house in Elmore had he lights turned-off; save for the school. Mr. Small was busy organizing his ginormous stack of detention slips. Aside from the creepy shadow being cast at the window, everything about the walking cloud hippie's office was normal. Just at around 11:45, Mr. Small heard a piercing noise coming from the eerily quiet hallway. "Who's there?!" Mr. Small yelled from the comfortable mobile seat in his office, hints of fear easily detectibl e in his usually laid-back voice. He watched the door, carefully observing the outside - or rather, whatever a small window could offer. "Principal Brown, if that's you, your yellow fever medicine is in the coffee shop!" Mr. Small yelled. No answer. Mr. Small grabbed the sharpiest pencil on his desk as he headed towards the door to investigate what the noise was. As he reached over to open the door, the door opened by itself. "Am I seein' things?" Mr. Small asked himself. Then he froze. A small, translucent purple vapor trapped him in place. "Pay . . . pay . . . your all gonna pay . . ." Mr. Small let out a gasp as the purple vapor sqeezed his throat. "What is th -cough- Please don't k-ki-ki . . ." The purple vapor released the lifeless body of Mr. Small, and disappeared as the sun peeked-out of the ground. The Murderer Liked it? Well, there's more to come soon. I hope I can share with this wiki all of my ideas - and maybe make friends. But for the meanwhile - I'm Link4908 saying hello! Category:Blog posts